


The Controller Escapade

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nooks, Painplay, Tentabulges, The end results of putting game controllers where they don't go, burnt nooks, never take the advice of a troll that licks things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux can get away with using a game controller for pailing most of the time, but at some point, things are bound to go wrong. So who do you call when you get a burn in a awkward place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Controller Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I decides I had to write what happens when game controller usage goes wrong, and this occured.

You should not be laughing this hard.

You really shouldn't.

But with your matesprite looking over the edge of the ablution trap, filled with cold water, and all the proof you need flopped all over his entertainment block, you really can't help it.

When Sollux had trolled you demanding that you come over now, you'd been irritated and crabby, but still worried, since he never acts like this when he just wants you there to hang out. But now that you knew _why_ he'd trolled you, you wouldn't miss being here for a different hemocolor. (You might also be feeling a little sympathy, but shh, don't tell)

He hasn't done much beyond tell you what's hurting, but when you walked in and saw the state of the front block, you knew. From the paused game grub, to the towel just tossed across yellow slurry, to the game grub controller, still covered in yellow slurry and somewhat blackened in spots, you had all of the pieces you needed to put the story together.

"You going to help me, athhole, or jutht thtand there laughing?" He looks like he wants to spark at you, but you know why he's not.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN. I _TOLD_ YOU." and with a laugh reminiscent of Terezi, you go to troggle what to do about burnt nooks.

Sollux has a predilection for the vibration of the game grub controllers. You know this because he tried to convince you to try it, stating that he'd water-proofed it and it was safe. You had not been interested. More than that, you'd said this was gonna happen, said he was gonna end up electrocuting himself, and while it may have been less electrocution, and more heat and sparks, the results clearly say you were right.

He eventually lets you look at it, after you pour a whole bottle of succulent plant gel into the water and try to put some on him. You hiss a bit at the sight. His bulge is swollen enough that the tip refuses to resheathe, and the skin around his nook ranges from muddy hybrids of yellow and gray, to bright inflamed-looking yellow. He flinches when you carefully try to move a fold so you can see around it better, and starts lisping curses at you and retreats back to the trap. It at least doesn't look as bad as some of the other burns you've seen, and you're kind of hoping it'll heal fast, since it's such a small area, but....on an area like that? Troggle isn't doing you any good here..... All you can do is go by what you know for other burns.

"NOW WHAT DID WE LEARN?" you smirk down at him. "NO PLAYING WITH THINGS THAT BITE BACK WHEN THEY GET WET? NO TAKING ADVICE FROM TROLLS THAT SAY A SIMPLE COATING OF SYNTHETIC PLANT SAP WILL WATERPROOF IT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT, ANYWAY?"

"......TZ..."

"SOLLUX, SHE LICKS THINGS, NOT PAILS ALL OVER THEM."

"..............She lickth a lot......."

You manage to convince him to get out of the trap after a while, and he proceeds to sit around naked with cold soft clothes against his crotch, legs spread like he's trying to win a bulge contest, hissing anytime he has to move. He's crabby and not fun to be around, but your amusement at the situation hasn't really abated, and listening to him spit out that, no, he's not interested in playing any games, you inthenthitive athhole, keeps you going strong. When he flips to making little sniffly noises and looking miserable you start to really feel like a douche bag, and get him to lean against you so you can play with his hair while you watch something on his husktop.

It takes some serious words, and turning the sopor temperature down until it starts feeling chillier than you're really comfortable, but you do eventually get him in his recuperacoon, him wincing and tensing every time a movement pulls on his nook, but almost immediately you see an improvement once he gets in there. The cool gel-like sopor seems to ease and numb a bit of it, cooling what it can't numb, and he's already looking dozy when you head back to the living block to set yourself up on the seating block. You'd stay..... But you know as well as he does what your bulge gets like in the evening..... Maybe it's being a mutant, maybe it's just overactive chemical influencers, but you _really_ don't want to wake him up by having your bulge try to get friendly with that sensitive tip of his that's hanging out and cause him more pain.....

The mess from earlier has already been cleaned up, and you've tossed the game controller away, confident that it will never be used again. Frankly you're just glad you managed to get up his slurry before it hardened and required a paint scrapper to remove it. You gather blankets and toss a few seating block cushions in there for good measure, and then go and steal a cup of sopor from his 'coon. He's already passed out, and you smile a bit as you scoop up some blue sopor. Once in the living block, you slap some sopor on your chest, pull an old t-shirt over it, and do your best to sleep through the day.

You spend the next few nights watching Sollux grouse around the hive like he's trying to be you, and you fuss over him regardlessly. You know as soon as he does when his bulge goes down enough to slip in, because he gives a sudden yelp and tries to clamp his legs together while trying to get out of the 'coon, and ends up falling on you, sopor and all. You both glance down, and behold! His bulge has slipped back in. It really doesn't improve his mood, but it does make you feel better about getting in the 'coon with him that night. Your bulge can deal with being told it has to wait a while.

It's not until twilight the next night that he shows interest in anything. Most of the swelling is completely gone, and while he still walks a little funny, he's started wearing loose pants again. You may or may not have been watching a movie that had a pailing scene, one that you'd actually forgotten about, when you felt his lips against your neck.

"SOLLUX. SOLLUX, WHAT THE GRUB-SNIFFING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

"KK, I haven't gotten off in 4 nightth. Help meeee." he whines, and you might be interested in the idea, but there's no way he's ready again....

"DON'T BE A IDIOT, IDIOT. DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED A FEW NIGHTS AGO? I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN STAND TO EVEN GET IT UP RIGHT NOW."

He doesn't respond, only nips at your ear while sliding a hand under your shirt, and you're not doing so good at this restraint thing. You breath shakily as the sharp spice scent of him hits you, feeling your hands move on autopilot to his hips, and his lips move to yours, and oh gog, he tastes so good. You had been planning to come over soon anyway, but not gotten to do anything you'd hoped to, and wow, okay, Sollux Captor is fucking insane at this kissing thing. 

"OKAY..." you mumble again his mouth, "BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS FLINCH WRONG I'M STOPPING." You work at his bottom lip, sliding your hands up and down his back, aiming for that area below his neck that makes him shiver when you have an idea. "ACTUALLY, FUCK THAT, TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF."

It takes more than you'd think to get Sollux to let go of your ear and lean back as you pull at the legs of his pants, but soon you're staring at his semi-unsheathed bulge, still somewhat brighter yellow than normal, but not any less active for it. You slide a finger along it, trying to avoid the brighter areas, but running over one anyway. Sollux's reaction is not what you'd expected though. Instead he shivers and rolls his hips into your hand more, shaking as it pushes more almost-healed burns against your fingers. You stare. You knew He had a bit of a pain kink, but this still surprises you. Carefully you run a finger across the tip and watch as he shouts and jerks his hips. You're sliding your tongue against it even as he tries to still himself, and press a finger along a spot on the folds of his nook. He shudders and rolls, and soon your hand and lips are dripping yellow, even as you moan at the feeling of your bulge fighting your pants. Thin spindly fingers grapple at your hair, and nails dig at the base of your horns as you suck at the tip of his bulge. You choke a bit when he starts pulling your hair and have to stop and come up for air.

"SOLLUX! IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, WE MIGHT AS WELL STOP!"

He's shaky and tense, but he still manages to smirk at you, and you decide you're not having any of it. As he opens his mouth to say something, you lightly rub a claw edge across a burnt fold. A surprised broken shout spills from him, and you almost laugh at how you can tell his eyes crossed, even without visible pupils, but you don't. You can't. He's shaking, and twitching, and his bulge is trying to knot up with itself, and it's irrevocably hot, and you're so stuck on his reaction. He's leaking on the couch, and you smear more of his yellow across the folds, watching him without words, unable to speak. He moans again, and you can't wait anymore.

"SOLLUX..." you say, leaning over him, "THIS OKAY?...."

"Do I have to get you an engraved invitation!?" Thin fingers claw into your hips, pulling them in line with his, and you both moan as your bulges press against each other's. You could feel a slight different in skin texture with your fingers, but bulge-to-bulge, the burns stand out as patches of skin more resistant to sliding, creating a texture that's different, but good. You breath deeply, trying to maintain some restraint, even as he warbles. He curses, and shoves a hand between you to untangle them, but before you can ask what's wrong, he's pushing your bulge toward his nook, and instinct takes over.

You get lost for a second in the texture of his nook, only aware of how he feels around you, how he's both soft and structured, small smooth areas that lead into areas with tiny flexible ridges, how the precome of him is both slick and somewhat viscous. It is claws scratching at your shoulders, and a high-pitched whining in your ear that brings you back to Alternia, and you open the orbicular orbs that you hadn't realized you'd closed to see Sollux twisting his hips, trying to get closer to you.

"DAMN, SOLLUX..... THINK YOU CAN MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER WITHOUT MY BULGE?..." And you don't know how you're even managing to say this, all focused on his nook, but he only flushes more, and tries to make you move, and all of the sudden it's Make Sollux Wait time. You actively slow your bulge's movements down, and smirk at him. "NOT TILL YOU SAY PLEASE."

He gapes. He stares. And then he starts hissing. "Karkat Vantath! If you think you're making me wait, I will rip it off and leave you to-!" You press up hard against his slurry bladder, and he cuts off into a whimper. "WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE 'OH YES, KARKAT, PLEATHE PAIL ME!' WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" And you ease back off. "Fuck you!" he spits out, and you back off, and he starts up again. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Pleathe!" "PLEASE WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO _DO,_ SOLLUX?" Maybe you're being mean, but this is too much fun, feels too good, watching him alternate between squirming from too much stimulation, and chasing after you when you try to back off. He glares at you, but a backwards movement of your hips pulls the words out of him. "Pleathe fuck my nook, you unrelenting athhole!"

You do.

The teasing, the words, his reaction, all of it pushed you more than you realized, and you reach a hand down to his bulge and run your thumb over burns and healthy skin alike, and feel him clench and tighten. You're so close, so close.... But you want him to go off first, want to see him come undone, and with a increasingly high pitched whimper and sob, he does. The rhythmic clenching and fluttering sends you over too, and you see stars as your entire world becomes the feel of him.

You come back down to him weakly slapping at your shoulder and carefully try to pull yourself out of him, wincing when he does as you withdraw.

"SO WAS IT WORTH IT, OH GAMING MASTER?"

"KK. KK, it'th not wordth time, it'th shut up and hold me time, ath lord, my nook hurtth."

"LORD OF YOUR ASS, MAYBE.... I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, LET ME SEE."

He smacks you, and moves awkwardly out of the puddle you created, then makes grabby hands after you. "Get over here, I told you it wath time to hold me." He's bony and sweaty, but he fits against you like you were shaped as a set, and you feel like you could never be more flush for anyone than you are for him. You feel warm and satisfied and safe. You love him.

"Tho....You should totally try a game controller next time. Thince we had tho much fun thith time...."

You lied, you need another matesprite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of burnt nooks, or how those would feel, and I will deny that to my death. 
> 
> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
